1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and apparatus for managing image metadata.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital images are capable of including data of images (images of pixels, e.g., images for re-configuring images in the bitmap format) and metadata (used for images and for describing image files). Image data may be stored in one of the standard image formats (e.g., JPEG, TIFF, GIF, etc.). Metadata may be stored in one or more fixed metadata schemas (e.g., EXIF, IPTC, XMP, etc.). EXIF is capable of including information about a camera that creates files related to digital photos, information about the photography conditions, etc.
As digital cameras capable of taking digital images have become commonly used and storage devices for storing digital images or photos are now affordable, services for managing digital images have been growing steadily. In addition, there has been an increase in the number of services that enable electronic devices to share or distribute digital images to each other in order to perform the combination or recreation of digital images based on the shared images.
When conventional electronic devices respond to a modification, combination, copy, or distribution of images, they have difficulty in modifying, combining, copying or providing metadata that is stored as part of the images or separately from the images.